The proposed research is an expansion of the original project, "Hygienic Reform in Jacksonian America". The efforts of the 1830s and 1840s to place diet, drink, dress and other features of personal hygiene at the basis of not just physical improvement, but moral and social progress as well, will be examined as the precedent for hygienic utopianism in American culture. A number of individuals and movements of the past century and a half have been simultaneously enthused by scientific progress and by religious and/or Romantic idealism, and thereby discovered more than medical significance in physiology. Their conviction that applied physiology is the key to the millenium is an element of American popular intellectual history which deserves more serious attention than it has been given. This project will attempt the first critical analysis of the history of hygienic utopianism through a study of the extra-physical interpretations of physiology made by such groups as vegetarians, utopian experimenters of the mid-1800s, sanitary reformers, early champions of physical education, temperance crusaders, eugenicists, anti-vaccinationists, and others.